Trvial Pursuit
by insaneartist
Summary: I have a big, fat ol' closet crush for Spencer Reid. I won't express it in the real world, so I'll write it out.  You like Spencer Reid? You like sex? Plot isn't important when it comes to nomming over Spencer Reid? Then this is the place for you!
1. 001

I'm a political science major with the goal of getting into law school—Duke's to be exact. I'm a junior at Duke right now, so it doesn't feel too farfetched to think that I can get into their law school. So what am I doing in the Richard White Lecture Hall? Well, right now I'm walking out. Spencer Reid just gave a lecture focusing on the "in depth personality traits" of psychopaths and serial killers. A lot of people wanted to go tonight since he covered psychology and the hard medical details—do I really care about studying that? No, but my friend has a terrible cold, so I took her seat and filmed his presentation for her.

Franklin jogged up to me and shoved his hands into his pockets, "Who'd think that North Carolina could get this cold?"

I laughed. We're both from southern California, so anything below seventy is basically freezing. "Well, I'm pretty sure Mr. Reid over there can warm this place us."

Franklin laughed and slid his left hand out of his pocket. I immediately wrapped my right arm around his; we walked close together and giggling over tenth grade sex jokes all the way to the Trinity Café, which is only several buildings up.

Franklin sighed, "If only Agent Morgan came out here too."

I grinned, "Oh Frankfurter, one day you'll find the man of your dreams."

He laughed and playfully rolled his eyes. Franklin bought a small black coffee while I bought a small roll of salmon sushi and a small cup of Italian Roast. We sat at a larger table with some of our friends who also set up shop here after Reid's lecture. Half of our conversation consisted of thought provoking conversation about the facts Reid shot at us while the rest of our conversation was dominated by dark humor about the serial killer's potential ethical dilemmas. We all laughed obnoxiously until we spotted Spencer Reid walk in and look at the sandwich choices. We knew he knew that our complete focus was on him, especially as we whispered. I wasn't paying too much attention to them though; his short hair flopped in the front and curled back up a little bit, his navy blue slacks, stripped blue and white button down and matching navy blue vest were just loose enough to be comfortable but tight enough to show that Morgan obviously has dragged him to the gym a few times—he's still a somewhat skinny and awkward guy, but he's even more attractive than a few months ago when I saw an interview of him on the news.

"What are you thinking?" Frankfurter asked before sipping his coffee.

The rest spoke just above a whisper, but I forgot to bring my voice down, "I wanna fuck him."

They were all quiet for an awkwardly long ten seconds while he looked over his shoulder with concerned eyes. I sucked my lips into my mouth, blew up my cheeks and slowly looked to the left at Frankfurter while quickly turning red. The whole table exploded with laughter while I popped my last piece of sushi in my mouth, lidded my coffee and shot up. I handed Frankfurter Desiree's camera and mumbled through my full mouth of food, "I'm gonna gew ta my derm."

They continued to laugh while I left and probably for a long time afterward. I stopped walking about ten feet outside of the building to carefully take the lid off of my hot coffee. I walked back over to the door after I licked the lid and tossed it into the trashcan. I sighed and smelt my coffee before sipping at it, though I nearly choked as Spencer Reid came outside. He looked at me and suppressed a laugh while I turned red and spat my coffee all over my hand. I sighed from embarrassment and wiped my hand against my pants. I tried to walk by him as quickly and quietly as possible, but he started to walk with me. I looked at him and tried to not stutter out an apology, but he cut me off saying, "You're the girl who sat in the second row."

I nodded and mumbled out, "Right in the middle."

He sighed awkwardly, "You obviously know my name, what's yours?"

"Tesla Totter."

"Totter?"

"Totter," I smiled and forced back a laugh.

He nodded and smiled, "You slouched back in the seat and made faces."

I laughed awkwardly, "I'm majoring in politics—"

"Taping it for a friend then?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

He asked before taking a bite out of his turkey sandwich, "Then why the faces?"

I shrugged, "That's sort of just my face."

He laughed and almost choked.

I laughed, too, and added, "I originally planned on going to bed at six tonight. I was hoping to sleep for fourteen hours, but Desiree's cold has worsened severely in a short amount of time."

"Is she your dorm mate?"

"No," I took a quick sip from my coffee. We continued to walk straight, though aimlessly; my dorm is clear across campus, but even if it was the next building, I'd keep walking with him. "We met during our freshmen year. We were both a part of the FOCUS program," I shrugged, "we've been friends since then."

Spencer nodded at me and took another bite from his sandwich.

"Would it be ridiculous to ask—?"

It looked like he swallowed his food whole. "For me to profile you?"

I laughed nervously, "Yeah."

"No," he smiled. "I think I've seen you enough this evening."

I stopped walking and stared down at my red Peter Pan boots. I smiled at my cute boots and scraped some snow around. I drank some more coffee and looked up at the starry sky. "What do you think?"

Spencer ate more of his sandwich before saying, "People are immediately attracted to you—you're energetic and funny, and even though you get terribly obnoxious, it becomes a charming factor for you."

I laughed and looked at him.

He smiled semi-awkwardly before taking another bite of his sandwich. He looked me over a few times and said, "You're a social butterfly. People give you their attention regardless, but you enjoy being a part of things."

I gulped down the rest of my coffee and nodded.

He watched me crush my paper cup, "You're right handed. You're the dominate role in most of your relationships. You need to have control—no," he shook his head, "you need knowing and feeling secure. You like being in groups and having the attention partly because you're radiant and people find you charming, but you have control issues."

Somewhat embarrassed, I nodded with concession.

He just looked at me.

I folded my arms and tucked my hands in the warmth under my triceps, "I'm the youngest from a single parent household. My mom's extremely bi-polar, my sister is extremely self-centered and selfish and my brother is bi-polar and borderline schizophrenic."

"Which is why you've stayed on campus over the break?"

"That," I sighed, "and my mom and sister ended up moving to Elizabeth City. I spent Christmas with them, but I came back for the workshops over break."

Spencer nodded and then said, "Maybe a lighter topic, huh?"

I laughed and nodded. I zipped up the remainder of my leather motorcycle-like jacket and started to walk again. "Are you leaving tonight or do you have a room in Durham?"

"I have a room in Durham." He adjusted his grey scarf by tucking it inside his wool blazer.

I smirked. I've never been one to pass up an opportunity and this encounter will surely be the last time I ever see, let alone talk with Spencer Reid. "It must be nice to have a room to yourself. All the traveling with your team must erase privacy."

He nodded, "It has its downfalls. You get used to it after a while, though."

My years of being an attorney in Mock Trial have prepared me for statement rebounds, "Is it lonely traveling just you then?"

He shrugged and opened his mouth, but a spark lit in his eyes. He licked his lips, breathed in deeply and swallowed the excess spit in his mouth. "I spent my day exploring Durham before the lecture tonight. It's odd going places alone."

I nodded, "I've shared a room so long—even before dorms—that I don't know how I'll function properly when I have a place all to me."

Spencer flashed me a small smile, "It was rather awkward settling into my hotel room alone this morning."

I didn't bother to hide my smirk, "You think you'll feel awkward tonight?"

He shrugged, a small grin stretching his pale lips, "I don't know." He looked at me, "Care to accompany me?"

I held back a laugh, "For scientific purposes of course."

"Oh of course!" He laughed, "The subject cannot record himself."

We walked into Durham, but he flagged down a cab for the rest of the trip. He rented out a suite even though he's leaving tomorrow in the early afternoon, but I didn't complain. I left my boots by the door and hanged my jacket up in the nearest closet. He did the same before giving me a quick tour of his top floor suite, which ended in the large living room-like area. I grinned at him and said, "I'm not one for sofas. What does your room look like?"

Spencer laughed awkwardly and led the way to the large bedroom: a king bed was against the far wall and smack down in the middle of it. He turned to me and began to talk, but I kissed him instead. I parted from him and said, "I have a ten o'clock class in the morning."

His voice expressed his confusion, "That's twelve hours from now."

I nodded and wrapped my left arm loosely around his neck while running my right hand from his shoulder, up his neck and into his short hair. "And yet I'll be getting few hours of sleep."

He laughed and started to kiss me. Our excited hands fumbled with buttons and zippers; we danced out of our pants and shimmied out of our tops. With only our socks left, he fell on top of me after I stumbled backward and onto his bed. He used his left hand for balance and his right hand to feel the curve of my body while feverishly kissing my neck. I moaned at his touched, but I pushed him off me and to the side so I could straddle him. Spencer sat up while I rested my hips above his. He looked surprised, so I reminded him, "You're the one who noted that I assume dominate rolls."

Spencer laughed and started to run his hands up and down my sides. He kissed all over my neck and collarbone before cupping my ample breasts and kissing them all over. I giggled from the tickle of his short, groomed, beginnings of a beard, but softly moaned when he took my left nipple in his mouth and licked and sucked on it. I tangled his puffs of short hair in my right hand while scratching at the base of his neck with my left hand. He kissed and sucked his way over to my right nipple in his mouth to do the same. I slid my hips front and back while softly moaning. He ran his hands down my smooth back all the way to the small of my back. I kissed him deeply, moaning against his lips, before we rolled back over with me underneath him. His hands roamed my body, squeezing at my hips while he kissed his way down my flat, almost totally toned tummy. I groaned with frustration as he kissed, licked and sucked on my inner thighs. He cupped my firm ass in his hot hands while blowing cool air up and down my wet slit. I looked down at him, bit my bottom lip for a minute and then choked out, "Please?"

He laughed quietly while spreading my legs as far as they'd go. I propped my upper body up a few inches with my hands behind me and watched as he finally gave me a few quick licks. I groaned and tossed my head back as he started to lick my wet folds and gently nibble at my outer lips. He squeezed my ass in his hands, lifted me off the bed a few inches and immediately intensified his licking. He licked and sucked everywhere but my clit; my legs started to shake with my desire, so I looked down at him as he looked up at me. I begged him to pay my clit attention between my moans. I felt his lips turn into a short-lived smirk before he lightly tapped on my clit with the tip of his tongue. I groaned and tugged at the covers with my fingertips, but I nearly collapsed when he sucked my clit into his mouth and licked it fast and hard. The combination of his lips quickly sucking and releasing my clit while his tongue swirled around it and flicked nearly set me off the edge, but I actually did collapse when he slid his right index finger into my wet, aching pussy. My moans immediately became louder with the new, added stimulation. He had to stop squeezing my ass, but I was already pumping my hips up, so he used his freehand to squeeze my right hip while he slid in his middle finger, too.

"AHH! FUCK! I'M—I'M GONNA CUM!"

Spencer groaned and released my clit. He took his fingers out and started to rub my clit in fast circles; he watched me squirm before kissing my nearly dripping hole. He licked me again and groaned, "Go ahead, cum," before sticking his tongue inside me. I tried to wrap my legs around his upper torso a little to get him closer and deeper, but he reacted without my assistance. He quickly tongue fucked me while moving my clit in fast circles until I screamed from the intensity of my orgasm. He licked up my juices for a minute after I came before he shuffled back on top of me. He watched as I struggled to regain my breath, but once I was breathing somewhat normally again, he kissed me roughly on the lips. I groaned against his lips and slid my right hand down to his hard dick. His hips jumped from my touch; I rubbed my thumb over the tip and down his rock-hard shaft. He softly groaned from my slow hand job, but I let go and stopped kissing him. I whispered out, "Do you have condoms?"

He nestled his face into my neck, "Aren't you the same Tesla who has deep rooted control issues? Surely you're on the pill?"

I rolled my eyes, "Do you really think a girl with deep rooted control issues would take any chances?"

He laughed, kissed my neck and rolled off me. He dug through his suitcase on the dresser nearest us and pulled out a small box of Her Pleasure condoms. He tore through the first condom from nervousness, but he carefully tore the top of the second package and unrolled it onto his stiff, thick dick, then raced back toward me. He climbed back on top of me and rubbed the tip of his dick up and down my soaked pussy. I groaned at the feeling and ran my hands up and down his sides and back. He circled my hole several times before slowly pushing the head in. I moaned directly into his left ear while he slowly slid two more inches in, slid out, then slid back in, but added an inch. "Oh—oh stop for a second."

He grunted something out and paused. I huffed from the pleasure and my burning desire while I slowly readjusted my hips and loosely wrapped my legs around the middle of his torso. He wiggled a bit, which slid his dick even deeper than before. I groaned and arched up a few inches. I scratched as his shoulder blades before looking into his hazel eyes and whispering, "I want every last inch of you."

He groaned in compliance and kissed the base of my neck and my collarbone. He teased me for a few more thrusts, but I pumped my hips up while he slid into me, causing us both to shudder and groan. He began to pump all eight inches of his thick, hard dick in an out; he was slow at first, but the louder and more intense my moans became the harder and faster he fucked me. I couldn't help but to tighten my legs around him and slam my hips up to meet him. He took advantage of my arching to kiss and nip at my nipples; I shook and screamed out when he moved to the left. He kept fucking at my sweet spot and kissed anywhere he could while I moaned and groaned out his name. It didn't take long after he discovered my sweet spot for me to dig my nails into his back and moan out, "Oh-oh-oh God! I'm cumming!"

Spencer's thick dick rubbed my sensitive pussy walls while his tip continuously rubbed my sweet spot. His breathing was loud and brutish as he groaned out, "Oh fuck! Oh fuck! So tight, so good." I came almost immediately; I shook against him, wrapped my legs around him like a steel bow and enjoyed the tightening earthquake-like spasms my orgasm flooded my body with, the same spasms that tightened around Spencer's aching cock, forcing his own violent orgasm. He collapsed on top of me; his panted and huffed into my neck, and I into his, for several minutes until he rolled off me. He turned his head to the right and looked at me. I looked down at his semi-flaccid cock and smirked. I slowly rolled up, took my time to regain my regular breathing, and then stood up. He watched curiously—his face looked worried, like I was just going to leave, but I surprised him by carefully rolling the condom off and tossing it into the bin by the bed. I started to gently lick and suck on his dick until it was completely hard again. He groaned and looked down at me. "You're a fucking angel."

"Tesla for short."

He laughed and so did I.

Spencer slid his left hand under his head for support and his right hand in my loose, basically destroyed, auburn braid. I slowly started to deep throat him; once I was comfortable with his thickness and length, I softly cupped his balls and gently kneaded them in my hand. He groaned and tangled his hand in my hair. "Oh sweet God. Oh fuck, Tesla."

I would have smirked, but my mouth was busy.

I kept going until he started to buck his hips up. His eyes locked onto mine and softend with sadness. I laughed and said, "I need you hard."

I straddled him, but he stopped me by grabbing my hips, "I don't have another condom. I broke the first of two."

I frowned but then I said, "I've been on the pill since I was a junior in high school—four years."

He bit down on his bottom lip and stared at the one inch of air between his needy dick and my aching pussy. "Are—are you sure?"

I nodded. "You're a doctor. You don't have any diseases."

"That's the worst profiling I've ever heard."

"Good thing I'm learning how to make laws then."

He laughed and started to squeeze and knead my hips. I pressed my left hand against his chest and used my right hand to separate my lips while I slowly descended onto his dick. I slowly slid down the whole thing; I rested and adjusted to the new position; he feels so much deeper, his thickness stretching me in a new way. He wiggled his hips excitedly and looked up at me with a desperate smile. I half laughed, half moaned—the look was funny, but he filled me more than I could think possible. I slowly started to ride him; he slid his hands up and down my body again, cupping and squeezing my tits while I squeezed the muscles in his arms. He started to buck his hips up while I slid down his dick. I started moaning loudly again. I leaned down and arched from the pleasure. He sat up a bit and whispered, "Let me fuck you harder."

I groaned at the sound of his voice. I looked at him with bedroom eyes, "How much harder?"

He pulled at my braid, immediately invoking a deep moan from me. I stopped riding him and pressed my chest against his. I moved my hips in circles and enjoyed just how deep he was while he pulled at my hair and whispered, "You're usually dominate. You want someone stronger—you want someone to dominate you."

"Mhm hmm."

He cupped my ass with his left hand, his right hand still tugging and twisting my braid, "So let me flip you over—fuck you like crazy."

I groaned and kissed him quickly.

He let go of my hair and cupped my face. He stared into my clouded eyes.

I shook my face free and nibbled on his left ear before whispering, "Then fuck me silly. Fuck me with every last inch."

A deep moan escaped him. He yanked my hair back and moaned out, "I'm gonna fill you with cum."

I just about came at his words. He flipped us over, putting me back on my back and then slid out of me. I got up with him; he spun me around and pushed me over. I got on my knees and opened my legs for him. Spencer slammed his dick in me and grabbed my outer thighs. He lifted my legs off the bed pulled me back onto him. I moaned out his name, but I started screaming out for him as he slammed me. I tightened my legs around him, letting him free up his right hand to rub my aching clit. I put my forearms down in a plank position and rested my weight on them. My legs were so tightly around him that he started to use his left hand to rub my clit and alternated from pulling my hair to spanking me. I came violently and screamed out his name twice before he finally shouted out, squeezed my hips, buried his dick in me and came. Soon after, he let me go and we both collapsed on the bed.

We laid on his bed for half an hour, panting and joking until I looked down at his dick and noticed he was hard again. I sighed from exhaustion and asked, "How are you not tired out?"

He laughed nervously, a little bit of the shy boy coming out of the newly confident man. He looked me over once before whispering, "How could I be flaccid when you're so beautiful?"

I blushed and kissed him. I slowly shuffled on top of him, but then he said, "Stand up for a minute."

I nodded in compliance and stood. He stood up too, turned me around, and then sat at the edge of the bed. He gently squeeze my sides and kissed the small of my back before whispering against my soft skin, "Sit down, like this."

He scooted back a foot so I could sit on him comfortably. I stood up a little bit again so he could press the tip of his dick into my wet pussy. I slid all the way down, moaning the whole way. He cupped my breasts in his hands while I got a rhythm down. He started to buck his hips up while I rode him faster. I tossed my head back and to the side so he could kiss my neck and nibble on my ear. "Ohhhh," I groaned, "Oh Spencer, fuck me harder."

He slipped out of me and shot us up. He quickly bent me over and slammed back into me. "AHH, FUCK!" We both screamed with pleasure as our sensitive parts slammed together; his big dick slammed and stuffed me as he started rubbing my clit again. He slid his dick out when I started to shake and fingered me for a few minutes. He twisted his index and middle finger while sliding them in and out. Once they were soaked, he had me turn around and straddle him again. I rode him on the bed again, but as we got closer to our climaxes, he slid his soaked index finger into my ass. I shook from surprise and pleasure. He bucked his hips up while continuing his fingering.

"OH FUCK! OH FUCK! AHHH! SPEEEENCERR!"

I came hard on his dick, but he rode my orgasm out, which brought out his own. His hot load squirted deep inside me; I slid off his dick and collapsed on top of him. He loosely wrapped his arms around my waist while we both panted and awkwardly ignored the feeling of his cum seeping out of me. We kissed for a few minutes before I showered and he tossed the top layer of sheets off of the bed. I climbed into his bed while he took a shower; he spooned me while I feel asleep. I had to leave in the morning, but we exchanged numbers—a piece of paper Desiree and Franklin tried to steal from me.

He may be back in D.C., but he's already urging J.J. to take cases in North Carolina.

* * *

><p>AN: I've had four hours of sleep and need to leave my house in twenty minutes, so I'll just spit out replies:

MRP: Thanks. :)

Eva: Thanks. :) That's a really nice compliment and I appreciate it. :)

BP: I super hate Bella and Edward, and I think that Ron and Ginny should never be at the same sex party. Sorry.

chekerbox: Hope that was enough dets. :P


	2. 002

**002**

* * *

><p>"How do you have such poor aim? Aren't you here on a lacrosse scholarship?"<p>

Franklin laughed at me and shrugged. He grabbed another M&M and took his time with the new aim.

Hailey yawned and said, "Where's Tessa and Jennifer?"

I gently shrugged, "Didn't they go on an ice cream trip?"

Hailey rolled the wall ladder up to our bunk set up – Tessa and Jennifer are actually a part of the Pratt School of Engineering and this room was already in the works with the other renovations – and climbed up to the third bunk. The first bunk bed belongs to Jennifer, the second to me, the third to Hailey, and the fourth and highest up to Tessa. We bought multiple strings of white Christmas lights to pin around the room in replacement of lamps and covered the walls with giant sticker-like wallpaper and combined collages. We have several mannequins – some full body, some torsos and heads, some lower body – that we dress up and mismatch with our clothing and obscure fashion projects. We've bought our own cradle-like bed framing for our bunks and painted them: Jennifer's and Hailey's are patterned while Tessa's and mine are solid.

Franklin put the bag of M&M's on the nearby glass table and stretched out on our small, old, beaten up, vintage flowerer printed sofa while I stretched and flexed my legs. My stretching didn't wake Maurice or Taibert, but the sudden slamming open of our door shocked us all. Jennifer and Hailey walked in and tossed Tessa a pint of Half Baked Ben & Jerry's ice cream and a plastic spoon and then sat down on our sloppily stitched together rug of multiple fake furs. Two men walked in and closed the door behind them. I wanted to jump up, but our pets and laptop stopped me, plus my attempt to have some dignity slowed down my childish reaction. "Spencer! What are you doing here?"

He walked in with a curious awe on his face as he scanned my shared room. Franklin waved to him and opened his mouth to say hi, but he quickly gasped and slammed his lips tightly together— in walked Derek Morgan. Franklin sat up straight and situated himself on one seat cushion while I awkwardly waved to him while the lemur we kind-of-sort-of stole, Maurice, jumped up and climbed up to Tessa's bunk and Taibert, Hailey's cat, hissed at my movement and resituated herself at the far right corner of my bed. I then leaned over the small opening in my bed frame to talk to Hailey. "Can you slide the ladder over a little bit?"

She nodded, still totally focused on her ice cream, but she complied nonetheless.

I carefully got out of my bed and slid down the cold ladder. I paused a few feet away from Spencer and smiled at his shiny black shoes, his black slacks and his tucked in Duke Blue button down shirt. He cleared his throat; I snapped back up to his face and smiled with unnecessary embarrassment. I tugged at the bottom of my long burgundy tank-top and asked, "What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

He laughed and said, "We just took a case in Durham."

I crossed my arms loosely and inquisitively. "What's so terrible in Durham right now?"

Morgan butted in, "You'll hear it on the news soon enough, but don't stay out too late."

I laughed and used my right hand to do a 180 degree sweep of my dorm. "There's no Greek Life on campus and we're not partiers anyway. This is really all we do on weekend nights."

Moran smiled, "Your roommates were out late."

"That's different," Hailey interrupted with a mouth full of fudge cookie chunks, "I needed Half Baked."

Morgan laughed and started to walk around the dorm to look at our extensive customizing of our space. Spencer took a few steps closer to me. "Hotch sent us back to our hotel for some sleep since we hit a dead end in the case. When we went out to buy some crackers, I heard your room mates discussing ice cream flavors and your name popped up."

I nodded, "Do you guys want to sit down?"

"Yeah," Derek said and plopped down next to Franklin. Franklin's eyes about popped out of his head with excitement; Derek looked up with slight fascination at our bunk bed setup then cleared his throat. "Is that a—?"

Tessa cut him off, "That's Maurice, our lemur."

Spencer stared up at him with shock and curiosity, "Why do you guys have a lemur?"

"Tessa and I volunteer at the Lemur Center. This one kept sneaking out into the forest around campus, so we just took him back here one day."

"Isn't that illegal?" Spencer shoved his hands into his front pockets while taking a step closer, still staring up at Maurice.

"Yeah," I nodded, "I mean, it's not legal, but it's not exactly illegal either."

Jennifer added, "It's sort of unprecedented, harboring a lemur, so we don't have any actual specific policy to break."

Derek started laughing while Spencer looked around for a chair. He saw our large, double sided desks, but he didn't see any chairs. I slid my right hand over my hair and gathered my wavy strands over my right shoulder; I looked over my left shoulder at Hailey, "Scoot over a bit."

"Why?" She ate another spoonful of ice cream.

I sighed, "Because you traded our chairs for your share of lighting."

She nodded with concession and then scooted against the wall. I sat down on the edge and patted a spot next to me. "So, what's the reason behind this nice surprise visit?"

Franklin blurted, "Yes, very nice indeed."

Hailey stabbed his spoon into her softened ice cream and made out through a full mouth, "Your homosexuality is overwhelming."

"Oh please," Franklin scoffed, "You stayed in the same house your whole life—a house two blocks from Greenwich Village."

"Yeah," she nodded, "I saw homos all the time, so I can honestly say that you are overwhelmingly homosexual."

"You're gay too," Jennifer added while rolling her eyes.

Hailey nodded and agreed again, "I know that. That's why I saw homos all the time; I spent all my time in The Village."

"It's okay," Franklin told a slightly uncomfortable Derek, "She's majoring in communications."

Franklin chuckled and Derek started to laugh again.

I turned back to him and asked, "So where's your guys' hotel?"

"About a ten minute walk from Duke, actually." Spencer smiled.

I crossed my left leg over my right and nervously started to finger the cheap black lace of my sale-rack leggings. My cheeks burned with embarrassment when I realized that I was in junky old pajamas while Spencer was dressed to the T.

Spencer swallowed his excess spit and said, "It's cold outside, so you'd have to change, but you can walk back with us—Derek is across the hall from me—"

I laughed and got up. I tossed on a wall jacket and slipped into a pair of grey boots.

"No socks?" Spencer lifted a brow.

I pinned my bangs back and twisted my hair into a quick, sloppy braid over my right shoulder while retorting, "No dinner and a movie first?"

Derek exploded with laughter while my friends grin, but he quickly quieted himself, though he was unable to wipe the amused smile off of his face. I walked over to my desk and grabbed my keys out of the top drawer. Spencer walked over to me and followed me to the door, which Derek closed. Our walk off campus was awkwardly silent, so Derek asked, "What are you guys doing up so late if you're not working on an assignment and aren't partying?"

I grinned at him, "We have a cat and a lemur."

He laughed to himself and Spencer laughed out once then smiled at me. Spencer grabbed my left hand as it swung behind me; I started to walk closer to him and asked, "So, can I walk around town by myself during the afternoon?"

His smile didn't soften, "Our unsub seems to be a gay man, so you're safe."

"But I should warn Franklin?"

Spencer chuckled, "If he already spends his nights in your dorm then he should be fine."

"Hey!" I playfully shoved him an inch or two, "Who has a cooler dorm than mine, huh?"

"Your dorm was impressive," He nodded in agreement. "How'd you do that with your beds?"

I wrapped my arm around his, "Jennifer and Tessa are students of Pratt. They worked out the kinks of building."

Spencer grinned, "And did you work out the legalities of changing a rented room so much?"

I laughed, "You'd be surprised how flexible of a place Duke is. Unless you're destroying something, they won't stifle you."

Spencer nodded while Derek walked further away and faster than us. I looked up at Spencer, "You'll be back to work soon. Are you sure you don't just want to sleep?"

He shrugged and quietly yawned, "I wasn't planning on a wild night."

I laughed and recognized the familiar sting of my blushing cheeks.

Spencer continued, "I sort of just want to lie down and pass out for the next few hours."

I couldn't stop myself, "So why'd you stop by?"

Spencer bit the inside of his bottom lip for a few seconds. "I think about you a lot. Our pre and post conversations were… fun and smart."

"Well," I sighed as if I were preparing for a session of major bragging, "I am a student of an Ivy University."

Spencer chuckled, "I'm not surprised that your company is enjoying and stimulating. I was just trying to say that I don't keep you in my memory as a common whore."

I laughed awkwardly, "Thank you for keeping our one night stand in high esteem."

Spencer laughed awkwardly too, "We've been talking since then—you called me soon after. I figure you need to like my company too—"

I stopped walking, forcing him to stop too. I let go of his hand and hugged him loosely. I pressed my chest gently against his and said, "I would have ditched you at the café if I considered you otherwise."

He nodded and squeezed me to him, but only for a second. "It's cold out here. Let's powerwalk the last block."

I laughed and agreed. I know I should let him sleep, but I'd hate to waste the space of a king size bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I haven't started 003 yet, which will be a chapter that's just a lemon, so go ahead and comment any suggestions or requests-except a threesome with Morgan. Although he is most definitely fuckable...regardless, I've got the noms for Spencer.


	3. 003

**003**

* * *

><p>Spencer's room was, once again, nice, but smaller than before. There was a small living room-like area that had a discreet bathroom connected to it; his room was separated a half-wall that served as more of a privacy divider than anything else. I sat down on the one chair in the room and carefully took off my boots. Spencer put his coat up while I quickly undressed and hopped in the shower.<p>

I left the bathroom door open, so Spencer walked a little bit in and said, "I guess I'll shower when you're done—"

"Just come in," I suppressed my smirk and stuck a wet, soapy hand out and beckoned him to join me. He quickly undressed and left his clothing neatly on the counter by the sink. He hesitantly pulled the curtain to the side, took a deep breath and stepped into the shower. I hurriedly lathered my body up with foamy soap before he stepped in—he grinned and grabbed the bottle of soap and did the same. I grabbed his hands once he was done and tugged him toward me. He slipped a little and smacked into me. The water rushed down our bodies and moved the soap all around. I stole a kiss from him; he groaned quietly against my lips before saying,

"You know, it's very hard to have sex in the shower—"

"Is it?" I kissed his neck and slowly started a hang job.

He gasped, gulped and continued, "In any water, actually?"

"Why's that?" I purred against his neck and nibbled on his right earlobe.

He shuddered for a second—I ran my thumb in quick, small circles against the tip of dick while using my left hand to continued my gentle twists and up and down strokes and his hardening shaft. He looked down into my excited eyes with bedroom eyes, "The water washes away the necessary oils and—"

I kissed him and sped up the jerks of my hand job. He groaned against my lips but jumped almost made us slip when I took my right hand from the tip to his balls. He put a hand against the wall to balance himself; I giggled and kept playing with them. He tipped his head back and breathed out of his mouth, but he gasped when I slid down to my knees and took him into my mouth. I pressed my tongue against the tip of his dick and gave him a few licks before circling the hole, running over it, and then started to swirl my tongue all over the tip. I took just the head into my mouth and sucked on it for a minute before I released him. I looked up at him—both of his hands were pressed against the wall behind me and he stared down at me with heavy, but pleasured, eyes. I winked up at Spencer before I held his dick totally up and pressed my tongue against the base of his dick. I put a lot of pressure into my licks as I licked the few veins that started to show. I kept doing this until his dick was completely stiff; then I took the head back into my mouth. I licked it a few times and gently used my teeth for more stimulation, which he responded with a moan, so I continued this for the rest of his dick. I took an inch more into my mouth, licked and sucked my way back up to the top of the head, then slid down more; I continued this process until I eventually reached all the way to the base of his dick. He let out a loud, low moan while I sucked on his entire dick and gently used my teeth all the way back up. I kissed my way back up to his neck; I kissed the apple of his throat before saying, "What's difficult about the shower?"

He laughed and kissed me roughly with need. He parted for breathe and then slid his right hand from my hip to between my thighs. He stroked me with his thumb, which caused me to shudder and jump back from him. He kissed my neck and said, "It washes all your wetness away."

I groaned from frustration and quickly turned 180 degrees. I rinsed the remaining soap from my body then turned and let the water run the soap on my back away. I traded places with Spencer and helped him wash up. I jumped out of the shower once he turned the water off and quickly patted the water off of me with one of the towels. He quickly dried off, too, and followed me to his bed. I sat down on the edge and scooted two feet back. I leaned back and rested my wait on my elbows; I spread my legs enough for him to see my slowly moistening pussy and bit my bottom lip as I scanned his bare body. He ran his hands through his hair before climbing on top of me. He kissed my lips slowly and sensually before kissing my neck and near my left ear. "I want you so badly."

"Is that it?" I groaned against his lips.

He started to feverishly kiss all over my neck.

I sighed with pleasure as Spencer started to kiss my collar bone. I shifted my weight to my left arm and cupped his chin in my right hand. I looked at him with my needy, desire filled eyes, "What do you want to do?"

He kissed me on the lips again, this time nibbling on my bottom lip and earning a soft moan from me. "I'm going to kiss you all over."

"Mhhmm," I sighed and kissed him again, "That's it?"

He laughed and slid the tip of his dick against my slit, making me shudder and groan. "You'll just have to wait and see."

I laughed.

He kissed his way back down to my breasts. He kissed, licked and bit my nipples softly. I arched my chest closer to him and moaned, but he started to kiss down my stomach, skipped my pussy entirely and went directly to my thighs. He spread my legs and squeezed my outer thighs. I groaned and realized that I shaved two days ago. Hopefully I'm not too prickly on my thighs; Spencer kept kissing my thighs though. He kissed the top of my slit and slid the tip of his tongue from the top all the way to the bottom, where he stuck his tongue into my aching hole and wiggled it around. I pumped my hips up and moaned loudly. He smirked and continued his free-style tongue fuck until I started to claw at and clump up the covers in my fists.

I looked down at him as withdrew his tongue and starting to lick at my hot clit. I moaned again and then said, "Oh God, Spencer…" He sucked my clit into his mouth and slid two fingers into my dripping pussy. He twisted his fingers left and right while rocking them in and out of me. I gasped and groaned out, "Oh Spencer! Spencer! Stop! Stop!"

He looked up at me with confusion.

I rocked my hips back to meet his fingers, "Fuck me, stop teasing me. Fuck me."

He grinned and slid his fingers out of me. He climbed back on top of me and slid his two slick fingers into my mouth. I sucked on them and locked gazes with him. He groaned and took his fingers out of my mouth. He kissed me roughly and then whispered, "Do you want me?"

"Yes," I groaned out and kissed and nipped at his Adam's apple.

He rubbed the tip of his dick up and down my slick folds, "How badly?"

I grinned and kissed behind his left ear, "Even more with your proper use of adverbs."

He laughed.

I slid my hand down between us and grabbed his dick. I led the tip down to my hole and pressed him against me. He wiggled his hips and pushed the tip of his dick into me. I groaned out and relaxed against the bed. He nestled his face in my neck and squeezed my hips in his hands. He popped me up and against his hips, which in turn made my eyes snap open and made me moan. He balanced himself on his knees and slowly brought my hips up to meet his, essentially sliding my pussy all the way to the base of his dick. I pressed my hands down behind me to help him balance in this new position and slowly rocked my hips against him. He looked down at me and groaned out. I wrapped my legs around him, so he squeezed his way up to my breasts with his left hand. He played with my titties and nipples, making me even wetter than before. I slid my left hand down to my pussy and started to rub my clit as he gradually worked up to a faster and harder rhythm. I tossed my head back and moaned out his name as my pussy worked up to an orgasm.

My hot pussy walls squeezed his thick, aching dick. He shouted out and dropped me a little bit. He slammed his hands down on the bed and let me keep our position by keeping my legs wrapped around him. He looked down at me and groaned while I flexed my PC muscles and shouted out for him. He kept the rocking, wave motion of his fucking; I looked up into his eyes—his lids were flicking open and closed sporadically, so I kissed him sloppily and moaned, "Spee-Speencerrrr! AHH. OHH—Fuck me harder!"

He panted and immediately complied. He slammed his full length in and out and groaned loudly. "Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck—"

I started to slam back onto his dick and shouted from the feeling of his dick rubbing my sensitive walls even deeper. "Oh Spencer!" I shouted, "You're so fucking big—you feel so good!"

He dropped his face into my neck and kissed me feverishly. "You're already so tight," he grunted, "If you keep squeezing me I won't be able to hold back."

I moaned at the sound of his voice, thick with lust and need. I clumped the sheets up in my hands and kept slamming my hips up to meet his thrust. "Not yet," I groaned, "I'm almost there."

He groaned and kept fucking me. He wiggled his hips and listened for a change of moan until he found my sweet spot. He immediately started to thrust against my sweet spot and watched as I squirmed and spammed underneath him until I screamed out his name. He instantly released his hot load in me when he felt my orgasm ripple through my body and squeeze his dick for all its worth. He shouted out from pure physical bliss and collapsed on top of me. We panted and rested for two or three minutes before he rolled off me and sloppily kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>So far so good? Comment!<strong>


	4. 004

**004**

* * *

><p>"So what's he like?" Desiree asked me and sipped at her coffee. Neither of us have classes today, so we went downtown to eat some cheap Italian food and deep coffee.<p>

"What do you mean?" I swirled my alfredo around my fork.

She shrugged, "Besides all the sex, what do you two do?"

"We talk a lot," I ate some of the chicken.

"Is that it?" She arched a brow.

"We're not exactly in a relationship." I ate some of the garlic bread and added, "I only see him when humanity fails. He's here on work."

She nodded and popped a chunk of ravioli into her mouth. "What do you guys talk about?"

"The different sides of the law," I took a sip of coffee and continued, "He has to handle the reality and I see the court room. He works so hard to get the truth out and I work hard to get one side out. We naturally collide in every conversation—it's not the truth, it's what provable. What good is the truth if five different people have five different truths?"

Desiree grinned, "No wonder Berkley tried to recruit you."

"Shut up," I laughed. "The point is that we talk about a lot of things, we just have different perspectives on everything."

"Like what?" Desiree ate more of her raviolis.

I shrugged, "What constitutes the wrong thing?"

Desiree shrugged, "I don't know, philosophy minor, you tell me."

I laughed and then said, "Guilt is easy to discover and discuss, but just because you're guilty doesn't mean you actually did anything wrong. You're guilty of eating those raviolis, right?"

"I suppose so."

"So if you think you're doing the right thing by killing someone, you're guilty of murder, but did you do the right thing?"

Desiree shrugged and rolled her eyes, "Society has standards. One can't just kill a man—"

"What if he raped and murdered children. Did you do the right thing?"

"The justice system decides what he deserves."

"First of all," I took a quick bite of bread, "The System works on what's provable, not what's actual. Second of all, if people are already making this decision, why can't people make it without a court?"

"To ward off fascism?"

I laughed, "The point is this: Everything is relative. Because a group says one thing, the outcome is justified? Because three people say no and one say yes, we automatically accept the decision? What if the one who says yes was the one with the truth?"

"We live in a democracy; the stupid can often prevail."

I nodded in agreement, "If the world is evolving, shouldn't we? Shouldn't our systems change to fit the times?"

Desiree nodded, "I see your point, and, quite frankly, I agree, but there is a lot of room to manipulate this sort of system. A lot of people are honest and good people, but it takes only one person to bring everything down. There are people who would prosecute gay people because they think that's what God wants and therefore is the right thing to do. They're being honest people, they just have a different perspective."

"Wise words, economic major."

"And an ethics minor, thank you very much."

I laughed, "These are the conversations that Spencer and I have. He disproves me, I disprove him, you know."

We continued eating in silence for several minutes before Desiree asked, with a mouth full of her mushroom raviolis, "How big is his dick?"

I choked on my alfredo noodles. "Wh-what?"

"His dick," She took a sip of water, "How big is it?"

I took a sip of water to pass the stuck noodles. "Uhm…" I looked around the table for a few seconds before picking up the butter knife. I measured its length with how many times I could fully wrap my hand around it. "Another inch compared to this"

She smirked, "Same width?"

I rolled my eyes; an amused smile stretched my lips. "No, he's like…" I looked down at my hands, "My thumbs are little, so I guess like three thumbs."

"How man thumbs of Franklins?"

I laughed out loud, "I guess one and a half of his."

"_Whoo-weee!_" Desiree whistled. "On that skinny guy?"

"He's actually gained weight—he's not defined just yet, but his body is hard."

"I know he's hard around you—"

"Hey Tesla."

I about choked. I coughed a few times before looking to the left and up, "Oh h—hi, Derek."

Desiree fought off her laughter, but her face burned red and her lips stretched into a wide, highly amused smile. Derek smiled at her and then told me, "I need you to come back with me."

"What's wrong?" I asked and ate some more alfredo.

"I can tell you back at the station—"

"Something sounds off," Desiree butted in, "Will someone be walking me back to my dorm?"

"Yes," Derek replied. He looked at me, "I need you to come back to the station."

I drank some water, took a deep breath and asked, "Is Spencer ok?"

"Yes."

"Am I going to be able to go to my morning class tomorrow?"

"Yea—I can tell you everything back at the station."

"Ok," I nodded and scooted my chair up. A police officer walked up and started to escort Desiree back to her dorm while I left with Derek. We were quiet in the SUV and during the drive to the station. He walked me into the section of a large room that was dedicated to the B.A.U., but I quickly walked away from him and to Spencer, who stood up once he saw me. I looked up into his eyes and asked, "What's going on?"

He gently grabbed my hands and said, "Our unsub has a partner—"

"I'm not a gay man—"

Spencer shushed me, "The partner isn't either."

I was about to ask him _so what_, but my gears started to spin. "Just tell me why I'm in danger?"

"We had a man in custody—we think he's the partner—and we saw him on campus the other day—"

"Why do you think this puts me in danger?"

Spencer held my hands tighter, "Garcia went over the tapes for my hotel—he was in the lobby, and he stared at us."

I shook him off my hands, "This is ridiculous. I have an extensive project I need to work on—"

"Tesla—"

"I have classes throughout the day tomorrow—"

"You're on scholarship anyway—"

"I'm not worrying about wasting money; I just don't want to waste my time."

Spencer grabbed my hands again, "I'm not saying to postpone attending your classes, I'm saying that I'm worried and I need to make sure that you have protection—that you're safe."

I sat down on the edge of his desk and ran my hands from my chin to my long hair. "If they're gay, shouldn't you be the one in protection?"

Spencer opened his mouth, but he was interrupted by J.J. She walked up to me and asked, "Do you mind stepping into my office?"

I just nodded and followed her.

She closed the door behind her and offered me a seat, which I took. She sat down on the edge of her desk, but I cut her off before she could start talking to me. "Why do you have your own office while everyone else is roomed out there?"

"I have a different job to do. We need to talk to different people at the same time."

I nodded and sighed. "I see."

She sighed and said, "I know you think you're not a target, and Duke is a very safe campus already. We've alerted them—everyone will be okay. Honestly, we're so close to catching the unsubs that if you just stayed strictly on campus, you'd be fine, but Spence is really worried."

"About what?" I asked, completely exasperated, "Spencer isn't even my boyfriend!"

She looked taken back, "What?"

I ran my left hand through my hair in sudden shame. I shook my head, still staring at the ground with my head hung, "I met him when he did a lecture on the different aspects on human behavior—psychology and medical. He stopped by my dorm a few nights ago, and I saw him just now."

"He's texting you all the time."

"I know," I breathed in deeply while rolling my lips into my mouth. I licked them quickly and then said, "he hasn't asked me out or anything. We're like friends…with benefits, I guess."

J.J. just sat on her desk.

"Very articulate for a Duke student, I know."

She cracked a smile.

I shrugged, "I don't know what he wants. He goes from awkward to extremely confident. I guess he just gets nervous, but I don't know where to go from here."

J.J. nodded but asked, "You're a pretty girl and you're obviously intelligent. There weren't other guys you were dating?"

I relaxed into the seat and breathed out through my nose somewhat loudly, "There was. I stopped when I met Spencer." I paused, "I'm hopeful. I have another year as an undergraduate, and I'll probably be through law school. I have more time to find someone at my level, you know what I mean?"

She nodded.

"There were tons of options at high school, but the conversations were terrible. There are tons of wonderful guys her—intelligent, confident, funny yet serious, happy guys. I make a lot more friends than potential companions—why am I even talking about this?"

J.J. laughed for a minute and then looked at me, "Spencer is a good friend of mine. I can tell—we all can tell that he thinks you're special. This is really just to calm him down. He has no intention of losing you. Morgan takes him to the gym and coaches him on how to woo you. It's sort of hilarious."

I laughed, "Alright, alright." My mood lightened, "I'm guessing that Spencer won't be assigned to me."

"No," she shook her head, "Agent Morgan will, though."

I leaned forward, "Shouldn't he stay with you guys? In the field?"

"He's the only person Spence trusts enough to react in the right way in the right time."

I nodded. "I can still go back to my dorm though, right?"

"Yeah."

We sat around awkwardly for a minute or two before she stood up and opened her door. "You can go back out now."

"Okay," I said and stood up. I walked out and made a B-line for Spencer. He stood up again and grabbed my hands. He opened his mouth to tell me something, but I cut him off with a quick kiss. He blushed and stuttered out,

"So you'll go back to your dorm—"

"With protection, yes."

He smiled.

Derek held back a laugh and winked at Rossi, who chuckled once to himself.

I stood up on my tip-toes and kissed Spencer a second time, then I whispered in his ear, "J.J. told me you guys are close to catching the unsubs. Tell me when you catch them; they'll be a celebratory fucking."

Spencer's whole body stiffened and he stood straighter. "O—okay."

I grinned and walked out of the station with Derek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! Also, I figured this series would be more fun if there was a bit of a plot in it, so I'm adding one, but I'm still going to make it mostly sex. The sex will probably be every other chapter. Sound good?**


	5. 005

**005**

* * *

><p>I spent my day in and out of classes and making progress on a research assignment. I have a friend who is a senior this year, and although it's a solo project, the information she finds can get overwhelming. I shift through literature and illustrations and sort them into piles to help her narrow down the necessary information. After about an hour of that, I went over to the Brodie Center and worked out for two hours—Derek checked out the facility, so I escaped the general gym and sneaked my way into a Zumba dance class. I was surprised on how intense it was, but I completely expected Morgan's irritation when I walked out.<p>

"Why did you run off?"

"I'm not in real danger," I gulped down some water, "and I needed to work out my stress."

He sighed and walked with me out of the building. "Stress over what? You seem to have your academic life here balanced."

I shrugged, stopped walking and gulped down the rest of my water. The sweat on my body started to make me cold from the contact with the cool evening air, so I started to jog back to my dorm building. Derek easily matched my pace regardless of his slacks—and tight black tee, really? I won't complain. Derek texted Spencer that we were safe in my dorm after I grabbed some pajamas, slipped on my crocs and went down the hall to take my shower; I came back with my towel wrapped around my hair and sitting straight up on the top of my head. My oversized grey tee-shirt and my old and worn out Duke sweat pants, coupled with my crocs, was a real hit in my dorm. Hailey and Tessa immediately started to laugh at me, but I tossed my towel and clothing in my laundry bin and tucked my crocs behind the bin. I tip-toed carefully around their project on the ground and asked, "What are you guys working on?"

"I'm making a map."

I sat down on the bottom bunk, "Are you using the map as an outline for those wooden pieces?"

"Yeah," Tessa replied, "Franklin has a friend who'll cut the pieces out. After that I'm going to upholster the continents and glue them up on the wallpaper we already have."

"Just scattered around the room?"

Tessa nodded.

"I like it," I sighed from sudden physical exhaustion. I leaned back against the wall, but I didn't get to get comfortable. I jumped up and off the bed when I heard my phone ringing the chorus of "I'm Into You." Tessa rolled her eyes while Hailey giggled and smirked,

"Spencer, huh?"

I hushed her right before I picked up his call. "Spencer?"

"Yeah," I could hear his exasperated smile, "Derek said you guys just got back a few minutes ago?"

"Yeah, I went to the gym—"

Franklin let himself in, saw me and then asked Tessa, "Is that Spencey-boy on the phone?"

She nodded.

I hushed him.

Derek laughed.

"Who's that? Are you okay?"

I laughed, "Calm down, it's just Franklin."

"Oh," he sighed, as if he was relieved.

Franklin plopped down on the seat cushion next to Derek and said, "My date was a success, thank you very much."

Spencer went to talk to me, but I cut him off and said, "If you're off work, just come over."

"I can't," He swallowed his spit, "I have to stay with Hotch in his hotel. One of our unsubs was in my lobby again today."

"Oh," I sighed, my dejection apparent. "When will I see you again?"

"Soon—soon!"

Hailey and Tessa sat on the bottom bunk, so I plopped down on Franklin's lap and continued my conversation over his quiet protests, "Are you closing to catching them?"

Franklin cut him off and yelled into the phone, "She wants to know when you're gonna fuck again—"

"Shut up!" I elbowed him in his right bicep and said, "Ignore him, Spencer. I want to know when we can go out and grab some dinner."

"Well," He quietly breathed out, "You can come join Hotch and Gideon for dinner. We're going to go to a Thai place that's painted a bright red—"

"That's ten minutes away from my dorm. I'll be there in fifteen."

I could practically hear his grin, "If it's ten minutes away, why is it going to take you fifteen minutes?"

"Well," I suppressed a giggled, "I have to dry my hair and change—unless you want me to show up in my grandma pajamas and my hair up in a soaked towel."

Franklin grinned, "I'm pretty sure that's not what he wants to see wet—"

I elbowed him again; Derek laughed then coughed to cover it up.

"I'm going to get ready, ok? I'll see you soon."

"Ok," his breath ruffled the sound in the phone, "I'll see you soon—but don't walk. Have Derek get you two a cab."

"Okay," I replied, "we'll get a cab."

We hung up and I jumped up. I quickly got dressed in the closet—I'm used to Franklin being around, but it feels too awkward to do anything with Derek there, even though he'd leave the room. I slipped a pair of red suede boots over my tight black jeans and put on a red leather jacket over my black, long sleeve, knit, swoop neck shirt. Tesla braided my hair while I carefully put on brown eyeliner and a coral lipstick. I popped in a pair of gold studs before Derek and I left for the restaurant.

Once we sat in the cab, Derek asked, "So, are you and Reid dating yet or what?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "he asked to be 'official' or anything similar."

"He likes you a lot, you know."

I nodded.

Derek laughed awkwardly for a few seconds, "When we're in D.C., he tags along with me to the gym. He doesn't really do a lot—he's too busy checking out the elements of the weights instead of lifting them."

I laughed and added, "J.J. said that he tries to get tips from you." I looked to the left and at Derek, "Can't he just ask me?"

Derek sighed and shrugged, "He's a complicated kid. He's probably the most nervous person I know." He looked into my eyes, "He sees that you're very beautiful and that intimidates him."

I smiled, "Thanks, I guess… That doesn't make sense for such a logical guy."

Derek laughed out loud and then said, "Even geniuses have their nervous ticks."

I nodded and remained quiet for the last few minutes to the restaurant. Morgan and I walked in together and quickly found Hotch, Gideon and Spencer. I shook Hotch's and Gideon's hands and introduced myself before sitting down next to Spencer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm back to school and I wanted to get this up before I forget the things I wanted to put in it. The next sex scene will probably be in 007 if 006 is another short chapter. Anyway, comment please! Feedback is appreciated! Also, thanks to NoSkilz for the first comment!


	6. 006

**006**

* * *

><p>I ordered a spicy chicken, cashew and mushroom noodle dish, to which Spencer randomly said, "You know that has almost a thousand calories if you eat the whole thing—"<p>

I looked at him with shocked, raised brows, "On average, I burn 4,000 calories a day. If I'm not doing something academic related, I'm working out. I work out as much as I can every day. Do you really think I care if I eat this thousand calorie dish when my limit, with my exercise, is six thousand?"

Spencer stuttered, but I continued talking.

"I've eaten fourteen hundred calories today. If I want to eat this chicken, I'm going to eat this chicken."

Derek shifted in his seat to try to space himself from the awkwardness. Gideon and Hotch frowned with slight amusement at each other before Gideon asked,

"Why do you exercise?"

I took a sip of my water and looked into his eyes, "Well," I sighed, "I could tell you how I used to be obese in high school, until my junior year, when I got involved with fitness, but the truth is that serious mental illness plagues my family and exercising helps keep the mind healthy."

Gideon smiled at the random level of honesty, "What are you majoring in at Duke?"

I took another sip of water before replying, "I have a double in Political Science and Public Policy with a minor in philosophy."

"Wow," Hotch said. "That must be a lot of work."

I chuckled, "It is and it isn't. I'm a natural with politics and policy; philosophy is surprisingly challenging though. The class forces students to genuinely stretch their minds and ponder." The silent pause was awkward, so I continued, "I was going to try to get a double minor with Economics, but, at some point, you have to have Calculus Four down and I couldn't even handle trig."

Spencer suddenly exploded with knowledge, "It's really not too difficult—I could show you—"

"Reid," Derek murmured, "We're not all good at everything."

Reid blushed.

I giggled and slid my right foot next to his. I brushed against his ankle before sliding my foot between his. I smiled at him and continued, "Honestly, I slid by with the easiest mathematical courses I could find for credit; I understand the concept of interdisciplinary education—don't get me wrong, I didn't brush it off because it challenged my confidence or intelligence, I just figured my time was better spent."

Hotch nodded, "That's how I felt about my economics class, actually. There were so many theories that were considered legitimate, and yet nothing seemed to work in the extensive long term."

I nodded in agreement, "But as society changes, economic policies must change too. Today's crises aren't purely the effect of filibusters or poor economic prediction and policy. The voice of the people has been so heavily divided- a million voices all chanting for something different – and society refuses to change parts of government that is stifling in this day and age. What are perceived as traditions are conquering the American spirit because people are too afraid of tomorrow to fix today."

Gideon nodded with a pensive frown, "That's a focused perception of the change in today's world."

I shrugged, suddenly doubting myself. I looked at Spencer; he cleared his throat and said, "Our unsubs have started to devolve, and I was thinking that maybe Tesla could give us some insight—"

"This case is classified Reid, you know that." Hotch quickly told him before drinking a third of his glass of water.

"I know—I know!" Spencer protested in a higher pitch, but quickly went back to his normal voice to say, "But we're not getting any closer to actually catching them and we've run out of ideas."

Gideon shook his head, so I looked at Spencer and said, "I really don't think I can give any insight on your case—I'm potentially ill, not demented."

Spencer laughed and moved out of the way while our waiter placed our dishes in front of us. I blew on a piece of chicken and mushroom before I popped it into my mouth. Spencer regained some clarity and then said, "I don't mean to say to inject Tesla into the investigation—that's completely unprecedented, unreasonable and unnecessary—but to let sleep in the hotel. I know Morgan is completely competent, but I'd feel better if I knew for myself she was okay and I'd be able to work with a clearer head—"

"Stop," I whispered to him, "You're winding yourself up. I'll be fine and you would be too if you'd calm down."

"She has a point," Hotch said between bites of hotly spiced beef, "You need to calm down Reid. Beside, Tesla would be in more danger if you brought her back with us."

Spencer nodded his head with dejected concession. He quietly ate the rest of his food, but I made him blush by rubbing the curved part of my right foot against his ankle and up and down his leg. Hotch, Gideon and Derek spoke about the case while Spencer and I discussed my plans for tomorrow. I told him when my classes are, what building the rooms are and when I'd be fitting in my workouts. He smiled at me with relaxed, happy eyes and said, "You know, I've been to the gym a few times with Derek…" He trailed off, so I said,

"He told me about it while I did some weight training."

Spencer looked a little surprised, "Aren't you incredibly sore at this point? At least exhausted and in need of sleep? You do a lot in one day."

I shrugged, "My first class is at ten in the morning and it's only nine PM right now. I shouldn't be eating so heavily this late, but I wanted to see you."

It was my turn to blush, especially as Spencer scooted closer to me, looked at me and whispered, "Garcia has upgraded our phones—" He pulled out his Android looking phone. "I have a keyboard now, so I can text you faster—"

I cut him off by crossing my left leg across my right leg, leaned into him and whispered lowly next to his ear, "I'm going to text you dirty things all night then."

His faced turned the shade of a ripe tomato before he quietly stuttered, "There are two double beds in Gideon's room. I'm sharing a room with him. I can't—"

I laughed, "I'll guess you'll have to read them in the morning."

Spencer gulped and opened his mouth to reply, but Derek said, "Excuse us, love birds."

I laughed and scooted away. Spencer looked up, still flushed, and asked what they were talking about. I didn't pay attention to their conversation about the case. I ate my chicken dish in silence, occasionally wiping my nose with my napkin due to the spiciness, and focused in on the radio. Apparently Spencer heard the radio, too, and said, "What an odd station to play in a Thai restaurant."

I grinned while Derek said, "By the uncensored lyrics, it seems that this is a mix CD."

Spencer shook his head and rolled his eyes with amusement. "Regardless, this seems a bit… unusual."

"What does?" I grinned devilishly at him, "Rap? You don't like rap?"

"Not really," Spencer said. I cut him off and said,

"Does it make you uncomfortable, Doctor Reid?"

"No—"

Derek joined in on the fun, "Is some racism surfacing, Reid?"

"No!" He protested and clenched his fork nervously.

I started to sway in my seat. I held my hands six inches from my chest; I pumped my arms up and down slowly while pulling them in and pumping them out. Derek started a similar, awkward dance. I quietly rapped along, "My attitude is celibate—I don't give uhh a fuuhh—"

Hotch laughed at my "fuuhh" instead of "fuck" while Derek rapped the rest the next verse: "The block got my back and my boys do too, and my baby momma trippin' sayin' she need more look. Every block, every good, every ghetto got beef, gotta heater on my lap and another in the back—"

I joined in on the rapping along, "How'm I supposed to cope with all this stress on me? Everybody and their momma call the feds on me—"

Gideon suddenly started a laughing fit while Hotch grinned and suppressed his own laughing fit. Spencer clenched his fork and knife in fists against the table and rushed out, "I'm racist? Here you are, mocking something that is supposed to convey dilemmas and misfortunes in modern black life—!"

"Hey, hey!" I immediately defended us, "We're just making sure everyone can hear the song."

Spencer cocked his head to the left.

I suppressed my grin, "I'll start rapping Mos Def lyrics. I really will."

Derek laughed and then continued eating his food. The rest of the dinner went surprisingly smoothly and lightly. Gideon and Hotch were able to relax enough to actually brain storm new theories on their unsubs; Spencer and I played footsies under the table until the check came and we had to leave. I walked out with them, but I quietly pulled Spencer to the side and quickly kissed him. He smiled and said,

"We're really close to catching them. We're going to go back to the station—"

I stood on my tip-toes and whispered in his ear, "Skip the station."

"Why?" He looked genuinely confused.

I grinned and nibbled on his earlobe. I sighed with quiet bliss and whispered, "I've been aching for you all day."

His face turned bright red.

I kissed him on the lips again after whispering, "Call me once you're free from this case. I want you before you go back to D.C."

Spencer nodded and stumbled away. Derek walked me back to my dorm; the first few minutes of our walk was quiet, but then he asked, "Do you want to just get a cab back to Reid's room? He'll be back there tonight."

I laughed out loud and blushed. "It'd be nice to see him before he leaves."

"Yeah," Derek laughed and rolled his eyes, "just to see him before he leaves."

I felt a random, small pang of embarrassment.

He flagged us a cab and got a card to Spencer's room from flashing his badge. We hung out and watched T.V. until Derek got a call from Spencer—he'd be here soon. Derek left the room once Spencer walked in. The second the door lock clicked behind Derek, I lustfully kissed Spencer. I groaned against his lips while practically ripping his shirt off. He laughed awkwardly while kissing me back. I hurriedly undressed us and grabbed Spencer by the wrists. I kissed his Adam's apple and then groaned, "I want you so badly."

Spencer pushed me down on the bed and then climbed on top of me. He kissed my neck and then whispered, "Morgan has been giving me some tips."

"Is that so?" I asked while placing the sides of my knees on either side of his hips.

Spencer kissed all over my neck and nipped at my collar bone, "I told him that I ran out of moves—he laughed."

I suppressed my own giggle. "Doctor Spencer Reid: secret sex kitten—doesn't sound exactly like you."

He kissed my collarbone and grinded his growing erection against me. I wiggled; he took the opportunity of my lifted hips to unbutton and slid my pants down a little bit. Spencer kissed his way up to my left ear and whispered, "I hope you don't mind. I told him how you've wanted me to dominate you—"

I sighed with embarrassment, "A little bit—"

Spencer nibbled on my earlobe, "But he gave me good suggestions."

I groaned, half from pleasure, the other half from embarrassment. "Like what?"

Spencer pinned me down with his hips against mine. He shuffled a bit with stripping me off my jacket and shirt, but he quickly tossed him to the side once they were off. I went to open my mouth, but he quickly kissed me roughly before kissing his way down to my breasts. I went to run my right hand through his short, somewhat curly hair, but he grabbed my wrists and pinned me down against the bed. I grinned, but I started to softly groan as he lightly kissed all over my breasts. He used his teeth to pull down my bra from the connector in the middle. He licked my left nipple, then my right, and blew cool air against them. I wiggled my hips against his and moaned.

He grinned up at me before licking and sucking my nipples into his warm mouth. I arched my chest up and closer to him; he continued his wonderful teasing for two or three more minutes before letting go of my wrists. He climbed off the bed, so I kicked my shoes off. He quickly pulled my pants down to my ankles and struggled a bit with yanking them completely off. I sat up a little bit and bit down on my bottom lip. I could see his thick dick throbbing through the thin cover of his silk boxers; I reached my right hand down to my black panties and gently stroked my pussy through them. Spencer swatted my hand away and pinned me down by my wrists again. He kissed me sensually before whispering, "Morgan told me the best way to really dominate you is to know what you really need, and deprive you of it until you almost die of need."

I groaned at the husky tint in his voice.

"So," he said and used his right knee to separate my legs. He pressed his throbbing erection against my wetting pussy and continued, "What do you want? What do you need?"

I moaned out and pushed my hips up to meet him, "I need you—deep inside me, Spencer." I looked up into his clouded eyes, "I want you to pound me with your big dick."

"That's it?" He half whispered, half groaned, before kissing all over my neck and shoulders. He added more pressure to his grinding, making me wiggle and moan more.

"I've waited all day for you," I groaned out, "Do whatever you want—I just want to feel your every last inch."

Spencer quickly let go of me, jumped off the bed and pulled me down off of it, too. He was going to reposition us, but I pulled down his boxers and leaned back as his long, thick dick sprung out. I licked the pre-cum off the tip and shuddered at his animalistic groan. I placed my hands against the tops of his thighs while stroking him up and down with rough licks before sucking him into my mouth. He tangled his right hand into my hair; I groaned as he pulled my hair.

"You kn—know," he groaned, "positive reactions to pain are considered a sign of a dysfunctional—"

I started to use my teeth on his full length; he stopped talking. I used my right hand to fondle his sensitive, smooth balls for a second, which made him jump up onto his tip-toes, but then I slid my hand down to my damp panties. I groaned as I kept sucking him and slid my panties to the side. He looked into the mirror of the closet doors near us and groaned while I started to rub my clit in small, pleasurable circles. He pulled my hair again and groaned, "Slide a finger in."

I groaned in compliance and slid my wet fingers down to my hole. I slowly wiggled my middle finger in and moaned around his cock. He sighed from the pleasure and then said, "Finger yourself—I want to watch." I did so for a minute, but then he added, "Slide another finger in—you look wet enough." I came up for air, so he pulled my hair and tugged me down to his balls. I went ahead and gave his smooth boys a quick lick, but I moaned as I added a second finger.

"Faster," He groaned while his toes curled, "Finger faster."

I did so; my toes started to curl, too.

"Use your other hand to play with your clit."

"Okay," I groaned against the base of his cock. I rubbed my clit in quick circles before he said,

"Slap it."

I did and shuddered.

"Again."

I shuddered more.

"Again!"

I moaned and started to lick him again.

He grunted and then pulled me up by my hair. I cried out from the pain and quickly slid my fingers out from my soaking pussy. Spencer mumbled an apology before pushing me down on the bed. He dropped down to his knees and blew cool air against my wet, warm slit. He looked up at me and said, "You're so wet for me."

I nodded and groaned. "I want you so badly, Spencer. I need to feel you deep in me."

He immediately led me to a leather arm chair in his room and bent me over it. He used his knee to spread my legs while I comfortably situated my arms against the cool leather cushion. He rubbed the tip of his dick up and down my wet lips and groaned. "I should probably play with you more, but I need you now."

I wiggled my hips back as he teased my dripping hole by using the very tip of his dick to make little circles around it. He pulled away and tsked me. He bent over and whispered in my left ear, "Not just yet." He grabbed my hair in his left hand and used his right hand to move the tip of his dick just beneath my aching clit. He gently pulled his dick down; it sprung up and slapped my sensitive clit. I jumped up from the feeling, pushing my ass against him. We both groaned as he continued this until, finally, he slid the tip of his dick into me. I moaned loudly and tossed my hair back. He tugged at my hair, took a deep breath, and then pushed his whole dick into me. I screamed out and shuddered against him. He immediately started to roughly fuck me just like this—all of it, all of it out...

"You like this?" He groaned into my ear and bit down on my shoulder.

"Y-y-yes!" I screamed out, "Oh, Spencer! Just like this!"

He slid all the way out, repositioned his dick, and then slammed back into me. He found my sweet spot—his thrusts against my sweet spot sent hot shudders and the feeling of deep caresses throughout my body. He used his free hand to cup and squeezed my breasts. He pinched at my nipples and groaned and grunted into my ear. He thrusts became harder, faster and erratic as I got wetter and warmer. A familiar tingle started in my belly, making me call out his name. My hot walls started to squeeze and clench his dick, making him feel even bigger; he grunted into my ear, "You're close, huh?"

"Yes," I moaned out, "so close-don't stop."

I felt his grin against my neck. He kissed me a few times before saying, "Beg me. Beg me not to stop."

I started to thrust my hips back against his and moan even louder. "Don't stop, Spencer! Don't stop! Ohh! Oh! I need you!"

"Beg me to make you come," he groaned.

"Ohh," his fast thrusts filled the room with the sounds of our sex, "Spencer! Make me come! I'm so close! Don't stop! Let me come!"

He pulled my hair and then let go of my hair. He squeezed my breasts in both his hands and heaved me up against him. He fucked me feverishly and grunted, "Come on my cock, then." Just a few more seconds and I'd be there, but his dirty whispers made my climax immediate. He groaned loudly while my hot, wet walls squeezed and milked his cock, but he resisted the urge to come just yet. He bit on my shoulder again before grunting, "Do you want me to fill your little slut pussy?"

I just about collapsed. The intensity of my orgasm and his new found dirty talk was too much.

He used his right hand to start slapping at my clit. His voice became aggressive, "Do you want me to fill your little slut pussy?"

"Yes!" I screamed, "OH, YES! YES SPENCER!"

He dug his fingertips into the flesh of my hips and slammed his dick deep inside me. He grunted and shook as spurt after spurt of hot, creamy cum shot from his cock and filled me. Sweat covered our exhausted bodies; we panted for a few minutes before he slid his dick out of me. Our juices slowly started to drip out of my as he rubbed his half-hard cock against my sensitive lips. He kissed the base of my neck and whispered, "You are amazing."

I slowly turned around to face him. I loosely wrapped my arms around him and kissed him gently on the lips. "Like a girl from your dreams?"

He stayed silent and led me to his bed. I lied down next to him as he said, "You're better than anything I could ever imagine."

I kissed him again before sorely walking to the shower. He took a shower after me and joined me under the covers. We slept naked, but we were too tired to do any more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: NoSkilz:** Thanks for commenting again! It's surprisingly hard to write for the Criminal Minds characters. They're super complicated and intelligent in all different ways. I'm hoping to stay truer to them in future chapters.


	7. 007

**007**

* * *

><p>I stretched and flexed my sore muscles as I yawned when the morning light shone on the bed. Spencer's morning wood rubbed past my bellybutton, making me giggle. He yawned and then backed up from me. "Sah—sorry!"<p>

I giggled and wiggled closer to him.

"Men get multiple erections throughout the night. REM sleep—"

I kissed him lightly on the mouth to hush him. "Calm down." I licked my left palm and then gently squeezed his dick. He softly groaned his dick stiffening in my hand. I climbed on top of him after a few more jerks. I kissed his forehead, the tip of his nose, his chin and then softly on his lips. Spencer placed his hands on my hips and ran his hands up and down my smooth curve. I kissed his Adam's apple and grinned at his gulp. I slid my body down a few inches and sighed when I felt the tip of his dick, slightly wet from the pre-cum, rub against my moistening lips.

Spencer smiled groggily up at me and mumbled, "You're so beautiful."

I smiled and ran my right hand up and down his hard torso. Spencer traced my abs with his right fingertips and sighed. He mumbled, talking to himself, "Why are you with me? You look like the girls Morgan reels in."

I bent from the waist, pressed my chest against his and whispered, "I look like the kind of girl you can keep."

He smiled and kissed me softly, sweetly. We kissed and sighed for a long while until I squeezed his stiff dick in my right hand and positioned the tip of his dick right below my wet entrance. He grabbed his dick and pulled it away while rushing out, "You didn't take your pill yet. It'll be less effective—"

"I'm not going to get pregnant—"

"You're at a very fertile time in your life—"

I laughed and kissed him, "I won't get pregnant. And If I did, our kid would be a genius."

Spencer lied there, stiller than a dead body.

"What?" I sat up, "Did I say something—?"

"No!" he rushed out in a high pitched, worried voice so quickly that I almost didn't catch the words, "It's that I'm very emotionally attached to you and I want to be with you all the time but you're a full time student and my job often makes me go on call and Hotch's relationship was destroyed by his job before it got Hailey killed—!"

I kissed him, slowly and sweetly again. I cradled his face in my hands and whispered, "If you're emotionally attached to me, then ask me—"

Spencer's eyes widened then squinted with worry. "Are you emotionally attached to me, too?"

I laughed and kissed the side of his mouth, "Of course."

He sighed, his relief obvious.

I quickly grabbed his dick and slid the tip against my wet entrance. I slowly pushed my hips down and groaned at the feeling of the thick head massaging my sensitive hole. I tossed my head back and groaned as I slowly sat back, his full length sliding deep inside me. Spencer massages my hips with his fingertips; his breathing slowly became labored as he bucked his hips up ever so gently. I rubbed my hands from his hips up to his shoulders; I used his shoulders as leverage to ride him. His quiet groans and grunts turned me on even more, making me ride him faster. Spencer arched up and kissed my bouncing breasts, capturing my left nipple in his warm mouth. I pressed my right hand against the headboard and used my left hand to run his hair through my fingers. Spencer cupped my ass with one of his hands and rubbed my clit with the other. I moaned loudly and started to squeeze my PC muscles.

"Oh," Spencer bit my nipple then groaned, "You're so tight."

I moaned, too, "You're so big."

He started to rub my clit faster, "You're so beautiful… you're so wet and tight…Oh God…"

I arched my back and pressed my chest against his. "I'm so close, Spencer."

He kissed all over my face and neck and anywhere else his lips could reach. He squeezed my ass in his hands and helped me bounce on and off him faster and harder. He grunted out, "I'm close I'm close."

"Oooh—ahh! Ah! Shit, Spencer!" I bit down on his shoulder as waves of pleasure seeped through my body, as if the minor waves of an earthquake started to rock the whole room. I looked into his pleasure-filled eyes and groaned, "Come inside me, Spencer."

"Ah-ah-aaah!"

I kissed and sucked on the side of his neck, "Fill me with your hot cum, Spehh—Spencer!"

He started to buck his hips wildly.

"AAH! SPENCER!" My hot, wet pussy squeezed Spencer's thick dick. Every thrust felt like a wave of pleasure rippling through my body; I could feel his dick starting to throb which drove me even crazier.

"Eehhh, Tesla!" Spencer groaned, "I'm gonna—I'm gonna—" A flash of panic went across his eyes, "You're gonna get pregnant—"

"Oh God," I groaned and grabbed his face in my hands. I nibbled on his right earlobe and moaned, "Then make this fucking worth it."

Spencer slammed me down with his hands and bucked up with his hips over and over, each motion bringing me closer to climax. His grunts quickened; Spencer looked up into my eyes and said, "Come with me."

I started to shake, "Oh, oh Spencer! I'm—I'm c—"

Immediately, Spencer started to cum as my pussy squeezed his dick quickly, milking out every last drop. I screamed out and collapsed on top of him. I rolled off him and then cuddled up to his right side. He wiggled his right arm underneath me and then wrapped it around me. He rolled to his side and hugged me closer. "It feels weird to hold someone so beautiful."

I blushed and kissed his chest. I looked up at him and said, "It feels weird when your cum's still inside me."

He laughed awkwardly, "Do you want to go shower?"

I smirked, "Only if you join me."

He grinned, "Well, ok."

xXx

Derek knocked on Spencer's door a few minutes after we were dried off and dressed—Spencer in a nice pair of black slacks and a purple shirt with a darker purple tie, me in my clothes from last night. Spencer and I were accustomed to the scent of our wild sex, but it hit Derek like a brick. "Jesus!" He shouted and shook his head before looking at Spencer, "Our plane leaves in thirty. Come on lover boy."

Spencer blushed, as did I; we followed him out of the hotel and to a cab. Spencer walked me to the first floor of the building my dorm is in and cradled my face in his hands. He kissed me softly on the mouth, pulled away an inch, and then said, "You're wonderful."

I smiled and kissed him one more time. I pulled him closer to me from his shirt and whispered, after kissing him, "You're going to miss me in D.C."

Spencer hugged me tightly, "Come visit me on your next break."

"I will," I said and hugged him back, "but you have a flight to catch. So…" I took a step back from him, "Go get some sleep," I winked, "and figure out the romantic way you'll be confessing your love to me the next I see you."

"Okay," he blushed and laughed. He walked away but walked backwards, "I have some vacation time stored up—"

I grinned while opening the door to the building, "Paris will do just fine."

We both laughed.

He walked back to his cab, I walked up to my dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: NoSkilz:** I do my best. lolol

**A/N: sha-silvie:** If only he was real. hahaha.


	8. 008

**008**

March 2nd, first official day of Spring Break as the courses have come to a temporary halt; Frankfurter's fat crush on Derek willed him to drive up to D.C. with me. We left at four in the afternoon to get to the B.A.U.'s building by nine thirty. Frankfurter signed us into our hotel and set up after dropping me off at the front of the building. I quickly walked up the steps while texting Derek that I was outside. He met me at the door and let me into the building. They just came back from a case two hours ago and everyone was finishing up the basics of their paperwork. Derek shook his head in approval at my blue, bandaged style knit dress and black heels. "You really here for Reid?"

I laughed, "Yes, and before you ask," I grinned at him, "I am purposely not wearing any sort of sweater so that he has to hold me. Regardless of his nerves."

Derek laughed out loud, "Good plan. That two hundred thousand dollar education is really pulling through for you, huh?"

I laughed, but quieted myself, as I walked down the hall and snuck up on Spencer. I placed my cool hands over his eyes and quickly kissed his warm neck. He wiggled out of my grip and quickly turned his chair around, but smiled with surprise at me. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming up until tomorrow."

"What?" I frowned with my hands on my hips, "Not happy to see me?"

"I am—I am!" Spencer sputtered and stood up. He quickly shuffled his paperwork away in the appropriate folders and drawers. "I'm just so tired—"

"So let's go to dinner."

He nodded and quickly put the rest of his things away. Then he gently grabbed my hand and led me out of the building. We walked close together; we held hands after he gave me his coat and we walked the several blocks to his favorite near-by Mexican restaurant quietly.

**I know this is like the shortest thing in the world, but I'm considering doing a threesome with Derek. I need feedback on that before I write it though, because it'd be the end of this section/it'd be chapter nine.**


	9. 009

**009**

We were seated on the pretty outdoor porch. I looked over the menu once over, but then I moved my seat to be next to him. Spencer smiled at me and blushed. I scooted as close to him as possible and brushed my lips against his ear. "I'm not really hungry."

An uncomfortable, but slightly sleazy grin stretched his lips. "I haven't eaten all day—"

"I know," I whispered, "So you eat, but in the meantime, I'll be thinking…"

"About what?" He nervously coughed.

I sighed deeply, sensually. In a low, quiet voice, I whispered into his ear, "How much I've missed you—intellectually, emotionally, physically."

He smiled.

"I'm gonna think about the things you can do to me."

He coughed and choked on his spit.

I leaned away as a pretty, older waitress approached us. She looked at me first and asked, "What can I get for you, sweat pea?"

I smiled; my cheeks slightly warm from the random affection, regardless of its sincerity. "I'd like a class of water and just some chips and salsa."

She nodded and wrote my request down before looking at Spencer. "And what about you?"

He cleared his throat and smiled, "I'd just like the enchilada plate."

"Okay," she smiled and collected our plates, "I'll be back with your food and right back with your drinks."

"Thank you," Spencer and I said at the same time.

Spencer held my right hand under the table while I brushed my lips against his ear again. I kissed his earlobe before whispering, "I can't wait to see your room—your bed. I can't wait to feel your kisses on my neck,"

Spencer shivered.

"I want to tug at your shirt buttons—I want you to play with me—I want you to fuck me, fast, hard, deep."

Spencer turned his head quickly and kissed me.

I smiled against his lips and kissed him back.

I rested my head in the crook of his neck – occasionally kissing his jaw line – with my soft breath tickling his neck. I sat up again when our sweet waitress brought us our food and called us "the cutest love birds on the block." We ate our food quickly while laughing at each other's pigging-out faces. Spencer left the amount for the check plus fifteen dollars for our waitress. I giggled like a sheltered school girl with the cutest boy on campus while we walked the four blocks to his apartment; Spencer held my right hand tightly while blushing lightly and smiling.

We rushed into his apartment; he locked the door behind him while I ran around, looking for the room that seemed to be his. I plopped down on a queen sized bed in a room empty of clothes but filled with records and ties. Spencer walked into the room while loosening his tie. He grinned and asked quietly, "Why'd you pick this one?"

I smiled and sighed happily, "Because this one is you."

"My whole home is me."

"No," I nodded my head left to right, "Your whole home belongs to you, but it isn't you."

Spencer walked over to the foot of the bed. "How is this one me?"

I shrugged and slid down his silky sheets. I opened my legs and loosely wrapped them around his legs just above his knees. "You don't want to see your work when you see your home. You want to see the things that make you happy. Your favorite records, your goofy ties—"

He bent over at the waist and kissed the tip of my nose, "I have a picture of us on my dresser. Well, us and your lemur."

I laughed, "I knew that you loved him."

Spencer laughed.

I arched my back up and forward in order to kiss him. He sighed against my lips while I quietly groaned. "I want you," I whispered, "I've missed you; I've missed your touch."

Spencer nodded with the beginnings of bedroom eyes, "I've felt the same."

I groaned and grinned, "Then touch me now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The threesome is a no-go. I think I'm going to write a romantic scene here, which will be posted at some point this weekend. My mom has been sick, which is why I haven't updated anything. Forgive me lovelies, but my momma always comes first.**


	10. 010

**010**

* * *

><p>He kissed me slowly, sensually, not bothering to suppress any sighs or groans. I scooted back a foot or two, allowing Spencer some space to climb onto the bed. He started to kiss my neck while I leaned back and rested my weight on my forearms, my chest still arched up and rubbing against his. Spencer's neck kisses became more urgent as he started to kiss down to my chest and cleavage. I ran my right hand through his hair and lifted my torso off of the bed while Spencer started to work on my zipper. I giggled against his lips as he shuffled my dress down to my hips. We grinned at each other as I put my weight in my arms and lifted my hips up, then my legs, for him to pull my dress down. Spencer stood up and tossed my dress a few feet behind up; I rolled up onto my knees and wrapped my arms around him. He kissed my forehead as I unbuttoned his shirt. I kissed his collar bone and then his apple before whispering, "I've been looking forward to this for a while now."<p>

He cupped my chin in his right hand and whispered, "I think about this—I think about you, every day."

"Well," I smirked playfully, "something has to keep you sane."

I fell back onto the mattress as he let go of my chin. Spencer climbed onto the bed and over me. We kissed as I unbuttoned his shirt, belt buckle and slacks. I rolled us over so I could properly strip him, leaving him in nothing but his socks. I giggled and rolled me eyes, to which he asked, "What's so funny?"

"You refuse to have sex unless you're wearing your socks."

"My feet get cold."

I shook my head.

Spencer chuckled as if he heard a Star Wars physics mistake joke, "My blood doesn't really focus in my toes."

I laughed out loud then nodded my head, "I suppose I see your point." He smiled at me, but watched as I straddled him. I kissed the tip of his nose, his chin and then his lips. He grinned and whispered, "You're so beautiful."

I felt my cheeks warm up. I rubbed my right cheek against my shoulder and smiled with my eyes closed. Spencer leaned up and kissed my left cheek; his beard tickled a bit, making me quietly giggle. I looked back down into his happy eyes and started to kiss his neck, down his chest and down to his dick. Just as I got down there he said, "Tesla."

I looked up at him.

"I'm plenty hard without a—"

"Oh thank God," I sighed and straddled him again, "It hurts to blow you."

He laughed then looked concerned, "Then why do you do it?"

I leaned against him and kissed him softly. My lips hovered above his and I looked into his eyes while whispered, "I don't know. I guess I just love you."

He smiled and kissed me.

I widened my straddle and he pushed the head of his dick against my wet entrance. I slowly slid my head back, fluttered my eyes closed and groaned out as his thick, throbbing dick slid deeper and deeper into me. Spencer squeezed my hips in his warm hands as I pushed my left hand against his chest and grabbed his headboard with my right hand so I could more easily ride him. I rolled my hips back and forth while slowly riding him, fully enjoying his big dick. My eyes fluttered open for a second, so I peered down at his amazed face.

Spencer saw my eyes open a bit and sighed out, "It's like you're from a fantasy."

I laughed, but he started to thrust up into me. I nearly collapsed onto him; my chest fell down onto his and I slammed my palms on the mattress between his sides and his arms. Spencer pressed his thumbs into my lower stomach and squeezed the rest of his hands on my sides and back, helping him pump me in the right directions for his thrusting.

"Ohhhh! My! Gooooddddd!" I yelped out and rolled my eyes back. Spencer kept up his thrusting and groaned like crazy.

"Ahhh!" I shouted and threw my head back, "I-I forgot how biiHIIIG—"

Spencer grinned but kept on with his thrusting.

The tip of his dick kept pumping against my sweet spot; his thick, thick dick filled me up and massaged my aching walls; his hands squeezing all over my body sent shivers up and down my spine that shot right to my clit.

Spencer suddenly slid his dick out, which earned a whimper of dissatisfaction from me. He laughed and told me to stand up for a minute. I did so and watched as he scooted to the edge of his bed. He told me to turn around; once I did he pulled me onto his lap and slid his dick back into my pussy. I groaned out and dug my fingers into the edge of his mattress. Spencer leaned back, firmly placed his hands into his mattress and started thrusting like he was on speed. I screamed out for him as he slammed his dick against my sweet spot, going fast and hard. I gripped the foot of his bed as if I were about to tear off pieces of mattress and pumped down and up to meet his thrusts. Spencer leaned a bit forward and kissed the base of my neck and all over my back; that, combined with the feeling of his scruff, sent me over the edge. I groaned out, "OH! OH! I'm coming!"

Spencer cupped my breasts and squeezed them as he leaned forward and thrusted even more intensely. Shivers of pleasure shot across my body as my orgasm started; my pussy walls squeezed down on Spencer's hard dick, making his animalistic groans even more so—it wasn't long until he slammed his full length into me and came. I almost toppled over and off him as I felt his huge cock pulsing and his hot, hot load shooting into me. We stayed like that for a minute or so before he slid me off him. I almost fell onto the floor, but he grabbed me by my waist and said, "We need to shower."

I nodded in agreement in a haze. We wobbled over to his shower and cleaned ourselves off. I dried off immediately and made a B-line for his bed. I cuddled up under his covers and laid there, in a drowsy stage of complete and utter pleasure—waves of my orgasm were still pulsating throughout my body and sending spasms to my pussy.

Spencer climbed in and spooned me.

I slept against his warm chest while enjoying the aftershocks of my intense orgasm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for all the comments! It's really late and I'm super tired, so I'll respond to comments in the next chapter. Thank you for all the feedback guys! I really appreciate it! &&Sorry this took so long to write. Leave a comment if you want anything specific from this—like any new sex stuff. I have an idea for this loose plot. Hahah.


	11. 011

011

* * *

><p>Spencer and I did his errands in the morning before returning to his house for brunch. Spencer opened his fridge door and looked for something to heat up or make for us. He didn't seem successful, so as he closed the door I walked up behind him and loosely snaked my arms around him. He looked over his shoulder at me; we smirked at each other while I unbuttoned his shirt. I kissed the parts of his neck I could reach before I gripped his biceps and stood as much on my toes as I could. I playfully nibbled on his earlobe and then ran my fingertips from his chest to the waistband of his pants. I kissed his ear and whispered, "I completely respect your need for food, but if you'd like to engage in a sexual act with me—"<p>

Spencer somehow stepped away from me and turned around to face me. He squeezed me to him; I could feel his growing erection against my lower abdomen as he pressed against me. I let out a soft sigh and loosely wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I lightly ran my fingernails on my right hand up and down the back of his neck while he walked us toward his counter. He kissed me slowly and deeply while cupping my ass and lifting me toward his hardened dick. I groaned against his lips then pulled away to look up at him. I locked gazes with him while I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. I kissed him, hard, for a quick second, before I pulled down his pants and slipped my fingers between him and his boxer briefs, but he stopped me. He took my hands away from him and said, "Hop on to the counter."

I looked at him with a grin and then jumped up and wiggled onto the counter. Spencer kissed my neck while working my pants off of me. He chuckled and then said, "Do you not like to wear underwear or—?"

"I don't have time for any bullshit."

Spencer laughed but still tossed my pants to the side. His kissed jumped from my neck, to my collarbone, to my belly and down my inner thighs. I started to squirm against his hot breath and whimpered. I said in a quiet, husky voice, "You're driving me crazy."

"Good," he breathed and wrapped his arms around my legs. He suddenly pulled me up to meet his mouth, forcing my body into a forty-five degree angle. I used my arms to support this awkward position, but quickly forgot to feel the strain in my muscles as Spencer rolled my sensitive lips gently between his teeth. Soft moans fluttered out of me. Spencer nibbled, licked and sucked my outer lips then moved on to my inner lips. He licked around my clit and dripping entrance, purposefully teasing me. I tried to grind against him, but Spencer held me at a deliberate distance, so I whimpered out, "Please Spencer! Please—oh! Ohhh!"

He suddenly darted his tongue straight into my pussy. I cried out as he pulled me closer to him. He suddenly buried his face in me, steadily tongue-fucking me while somehow engulfing my clit. I started to shout out and tried to fuck him back. He held me tightly and continued eating me while I came, practically screaming the whole, wonderful time. Spencer slowly put me back onto the counter, his mouth glistening from my juices. "Oh," I panted, trying to catch my breath. I slowly sat up again and leaned into him. I tried to slide off the counter, but Spencer stopped me. I looked up at him and his said softly, "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to, but—"

I, once again, wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "Baby, let me reciprocate."

Spencer kissed me. "I just want to fuck you. Right here. Right now."

I melted against him, "Oh please do."

Spencer pulled down his boxer-briefs while I took off my shirt and bra and laid back, resting my body again on the strength of my arms. Spencer pulled me close to him. I wrapped my legs around him while he pressed the head of hard, throbbing cock into my soaked pussy. I rolled my head back and moaned softly at the feeling of his thick dick filling me. "Oh God, ooh, oooh Spencer…" Despite the fact that we just had sex the night before, his thick dick felt so incredibly good, as if the first time I felt the joys of sex.

Spencer slid his whole self into me then closed my legs. I followed his motions and gently twisted my hips and legs to the side. He leaned down, wrapped his right arm around my waist and wrapped his other arm around my legs. He started to arch into his thrusts while rocking me back and forth with his new motions. I moaned out his name, but he suddenly said, "Call me doctor."

I grinned up at him and locked my bedroom eyes with his lustful eyes. I kept my left arm where it was to help with the balance of this position and used my right hand to run my fingertips up and down his left arm and his chest and neck. He groaned while I said, between moans, just how good it felt to have a doctor fucking me so well. He let go of my waist, leaned further into me, buried his face in my neck and used his newly free arm as support. He tightened his hold on my legs while pulling me back and forth. I did my best to fuck him back, but with minimal leverage, all I could do was moan into his ear.

He breathed heavily and then said, "Talk dirty to me."

I giggled and groaned, "When did you come out of your shell?"

He laughed into and nibbled beneath my ear.

"Oooooh, Doctor Reid," I kissed him quickly then continued, "You're so big—you feel sooo good."

"What feels good?" he groaned into my ear.

"Ahh, ooh," I started to pant, feeling my second wave of orgasms becoming close, "You're so big!" I squeaked, "You fill me up—Doc-Doctor!"

Spencer suddenly stood up and tightly held me legs and lower back. He pulled me to him while roughly fucking me. I couldn't do anything but moan and shout for him. His thrusts became wild; he rolled his hips into me, forcing his cock to rub my sensitive walls and all their sweet spots. I started screaming as his new motions made me almost violently cum and squirt. Spencer's groans became louder and deeper as he erratically thrusted his way into a loud, long load; he thrusted into me a few more times as he shot his hot load deep into me. The pleasure jerked me up; I wrapped my arms tightly around him and shuddered against his body.

We whined down with me resting on top of the counter, and him resting on top of me. We sloppily kissed as he slowly slid his dick out of me. I groaned, both out of sensitive, heightened pleasure, and at feeling his thick dick leaving my tight pussy. With pleasurable soreness, we slid off his kitchen counter and made our way to his master shower. He stood behind me and rinsed my torso of sweat and soap while rubbing my clit with his thumb and fingering my already satisfied pussy. The pleasurable motions made me moan and wiggle against his hardening dick. He kissed my neck, eliciting a dirty talk version of incoherent rambles.

"Say that again," He grunted into my right ear, the wet scruff of a freshly growing beard scratching my neck.

"Say what?" I panted.

He rolled his hips and rubbed his dick against my firm, bubble butt. "What you just said, your secret fantasy."

I tried not to crumble as he slid a second finger into me. I wracked my brain then blushed.

"Say it again, baby."

"I…" I leaned against him and rolled my hips into his fingers. "I want you to…"

"To what?" His fingering of my pussy and clit became faster.

"Ahhh!" I felt my third wave of orgasms quickly building, "Oh baby—Spencer—Doctor! Doctor! I want you to fuck my ass!"

Who was this new, alpha-male Spencer? He slid his throbbing dick between my buttocks and thrusted up, as if to jerk himself off. I came hard on his hand and tried to not fall over while shuddering and moaning. "Fuck my ass! We'll by some fucking lube! I want to feel your fat cock in my ass!"

Spencer groaned as he came. We barely balanced against the wall in front of me. We pressed against it as he came and continued to finger me. I cried out and squirmed as I quickly came again and again until I eventually fell from a buckling of my knees. Spencer stumbled back and landed in a sitting position on the side of the shower that has the edges of the tub. I panted and eventually made my way back onto my feet. Weakly, I took a real shower, then quickly got dressed, wrapped my damp hair in a towel, and fell in and out of sleep on Spencer's bed. Spencer took his own real shower, got dressed, and then spooned me. I hugged the arm he wrapped around me and whispered, "Let's get dinner then some KY when we wake."

Spencer laughed and then agreed.


End file.
